Cruise Birthday
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: It's Sable's Birthday, and all of the town members are invited! Then, a special surprise from ex-mayor Tortimer. Happy Birthday, Sable(even though it's in November.)


**This story takes place in Animal Crossing: New Leaf.**

**Sable's POV**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sabel, Happy Birthday to you!"

I couldn't help but let out a smile. Mabel had gotten everyone in town together to celebrate my 25th birthday, and it was a surprise that I hadn't expected. Mabel, Labelle(but Mabel and I still call her Label), Tom Nook, K. K. Slider, everyone was there.

"Thank you, everyone," I said.

Mabel smiled. It had been the first time where the whole town was celebrating, not just me and Mabel.

Later, I finally got to open the presents that my friends had gotten me.

"Go on," Mabel whispered to me. "Open them!"

Smiling, I unwraped the first gift, which was from Mabel. She got me a new set of fabric to work with, along with a set of sewing needles.

"Thank you!" I told her, subsequently hugging my youngest sister.

Looking at the other gifts, I chose one with a memorable design, from Label. Her gift was a full set of Gracie clothes.

"How did you afford all of this?" I asked.

"I used all of the money I had been saving up. Gracie had saved it for me for the past few years, and this year I had earned enough," Label replied.

Grinning, I open the next present, which was from Isabelle. She had given me a seashell necklace.

"Look! A card too!" Mabel squeaked. I could tell she was as happy about this as I was.

I carefully opened the card, which read,

"Dear Birthday hedgehog Sabel,

Happy Birthday from all of us in town! We wish we could come to celebrate with you, but I don't think there would be enough space for the town to fit in your store. Instead, enjoy the gift we made! From, Isabelle and the town."

"_I'll have to head into town later to say thanks," _I thought.

Tom Nook stepped up next, and handed me a small box.

I looked at him for a moment, and carefully opened the box. Inside of the box was a little dial. I turned the dial to the right, and a song from my memories struck.

"_When the sun falls down and the moon gets up,_

_The world won't stop spinning 'round when we split up._

_So even if we're all alone,_

_My heart will be yours to own." _I smiled as I listened to the song, and held in my tears. Then, Tom starting singing along.

"_If the Sun were to rise again,"_

I couldn't help but sing too.

"_Our world would go back to the way it had been."_

"_And if we weren't apart?"_ Tom Nook sang.

"_I wouldn't have had a broken heart." _I sang back, hugging him closely.

I saw Mabel grinning, and I was happy that she was happy too.

K. K. Slider gave me a present next: Three front-row seat tickets at his nightly performances.

"Be there at 8pm," he muttered.

Nodding, I looked at the last present that I was given. I was from Tortimer, so I was pretty excited.

Carefully tearing the paper, I saw the one thing that I had been wishing for since I first moved into town: a free trip down to Tortimer island.

"Another letter!" Mabel said, holding it in her paws.

As I read it aloud, there were smiles and happiness radiating off of everyone.

"Dear Sabel and the town,

I'm happy to say that the island is running fine, and Sabel has a chance to take a vacation. Kapp'n is also willing to do a once-in-a-lifetime cruise with the whole town, so everyone can get to enjoy the island. I hope we see you all then! From, Mayor Toritmer."

"We really can go on vacation?" Label asked.

"It seems that way," K. K. replied.

"It says on the back that we're going at the end of this month, and staying for a few days, until we come back on the 4th on December," I noted, mentally reading the back of the letter.

Later that day, my sisters and I went to town. There, I was greeted with a chorus of "Happy Birthdays", which made my grin.

Just then, Isabelle came out of the town hall.

"Hello, Sabel, Labelle, and Mabel!" she said in a cheery voice. "Welcome to the residential part of our town!"

"Hello, Isabelle," I replied. "I came to say thank you for the present. I really liked it!"

"Really?"

"She did!" Mabel butted in.

I rolled my eyes. Mabel was always a bit on the more social side.

"Well, that's great!" Isabelle exclaimed. "So, what's this I hear about a vacation cruise?"

"We're going on a cruise with everyone at the end of the month! Kapp'n's taking us there!" Mabel told Isabelle.

"Are you three the only ones going?" Cookie asked.

I spoke up. "No. Everyone in town was invited by Tortimer to join us in the cruise!"

Everyone was joyous.

"Really?" Grizzly questioned.

"That's correct," Label told him.

"Interesting," Marshal commented.

Finally, The day to leave had come. The whole town had gathered at the dock to leave, and we were just waiting on Kapp'n.

"I can't wait!" Mabel squeaked.

"Me neither," I replied. I personally still couldn't believe that we were even going on a vacation.

Then, the cruise ship came up. It was a huge ship with a marble-white paint finish, and decorations everywhere.

Kapp'n came out of the helm. "Am I supposed to take all ye on the cruise?"

"That's what Tortimer said!" replied Stiches.

"Alright. Get on!"

Soon enough, Mabel, Label, and I were settled in a large room.

"What should we do to pass the time?" I asked my sisters.

"Share old memories?" Mabel responded.

"Why not?" I agreed. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Label exclaimed. After a nod of approval from Mabel, Label began. "One of the best memories I have of when we were kids was when Mabel showed me snow cones for the first time."

I laughed. I also remembered that moment.

**FLASHBACK, 3rd person POV  
><strong>

"Try it!" Mabel was holding a small cone in front of Label.

"I don't want to!" Label retorted.

"Pwease?" Mabel gave her sister a puppy face.

Sabel walked up. "It'll make her happy."

"Fine!" Label exclaimed, taking a small bite of the snow cone. Her face became one of joy. "How come I've never had this before? I love it!"

Mabel clapped. "Yay for snow cones!

**END FLASHBACK, Sabel's POV**

I went next. "Remember the time when you two made me that teddy bear?"

"That was a fun project," Mabel sighed.

"That reminds me!" Label interrupted. "I brought that along in my bag." She reached into her travel bag, and pulled out a white bear with stitched on eyes.

Suddenly, an announcement was made. "Able sisters, please report to the ballroom. Able sisters, please report to the ballroom."

"We should get going," I said.

It was the best decision we ever made. K. K. Slider played songs for us, and we danced until our legs wouldn't hold us up.

"We should do this more often," Mabel said.

"Agreed!" Label and I replied.

**The End!**


End file.
